


Buzzzzzz

by RandomFujoshi



Series: Stress Relievers [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, M/M, No one has an explicit climax but Kageyama does come in his sweatpants, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi/pseuds/RandomFujoshi
Summary: Hinata has a butt plug in his ass that Kageyama told him to leave in, but little does he know that it vibrates and Kageyama has the remote!Super quick like yall can take 2 seconds to read and leave kudosI take commissions for KageHina and read my other fics please!I have crippling depression





	Buzzzzzz

_I’m going to kill Kageyama_ , Hinata thought as he sat in class, butt plug up his ass. The butt plug was also a vibrator, and Kageyama had the remote. How did this happen­­­? Well let’s see…

*That Morning*

Hinata woke up that morning with warm wet lips wrapped around his cock. He looked down to see Kageyama’s blue hair bobbing up and down. “Kagey- _aahh”,_ Hinata couldn’t help but grab Kageyama’s hair. Hinata continued moaning, trying to hold out as long as possible.

 When Kageyama realized Hinata was about to cum, he stopped, leaving Hinata whining.

“Kageyama you can’t just play with my emotions like that”, Hinata said, reaching down to jerk himself off.  Kageyama caught Hinata’s hand, and put his wet fingers into Hinata’s hole.  Kageyama stopped when Hinata came close to coming again, much to the dismay of Hinata.

Hinata whined, “Stop playing with me like that”. Kageyama smirked. He lubed one of their butt plugs and put into Hinata, nearly touching the decoy’s prostate. “Keep this on all day and I will reward you with anything you want”, Kageyama said smirking.

 “But take it out or cum and I’ll punish you”. Hinata got up. “Kageyama! You’re such an asshole, but I’ll win. I promise you that”, Hinata said throwing on some sweatpants and a hoodie.

 “Also, the butt plug can sense when you cum or if you remove it, so don’t think I won’t be watching”, Kageyama said as Hinata walked out for his lecture.

_He has no idea what I’m gonna put him through today._

It was 9:00 am, and Hinata had just gotten seated in his second class for the day. He was getting out a pencil when he felt it. Moan-worthy vibrations, right against his prostate.  To make matters worse, Hinata was a loud moaner during sex, so holding it in was killing him.

 _This feels so good. I’m going to kill Kageyama_ , Hinata thought as he sat in class, butt plug up his ass. The butt plug was also vibrator, and Kageyama had the remote.

Kageyama repeatedly turned the vibrations up and down, as he watched Hinata squirm in front of him. They had this lecture together, and it was the perfect chance to see how well the vibrator worked.

Hinata let out a soft squeal, only loud enough to be heard by Kageyama and the guy next to him.

 “You okay Hinata”, the boy said. Hinata nodded, knowing the only sounds that would come out of his mouth were moans. 

He wiggled, trying to move the butt plug from his prostate, but to no avail.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck”, he whispered under his breath. Kageyama licked his lips as he watched Hinata struggling. He was turned on. No one was on Kageyama’s row (he’s a scary dude), so he unlike Hinata, he could get off right now.

Kageyama palmed his self through his sweatpants, while taking loose notes on the lecture. He turned the vibrations up so far Hinata was visibly shaking.

The boy next to Hinata turned again. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re shivering like crazy”. Hinata managed a mangled smile. “Y-yes”, Hinata said to the boy, but truly it was aimed to Kageyama.

“Okay, well…um…Hinata you haven’t written anything”. Hinata flinched as it grazed his prostate, sending electricity through his body. “Need…m-more”, Hinata said, forgetting his surroundings.

“Um…more pencils? Y-you can borrow this one”, the boy said as he removed a pencil from his pocket.

Hinata took it, and as shaky as he was, began taking notes.

Kageyama was getting off to this. The thought of being caught…the thought of Hinata coming so loud everyone hears him. His hands were in his pants now, rubbing his length.

He watched his boyfriend rocking in his chair. The boy next to him assumed Hinata just had to much coffee, as it was normal for Hinata to shake and rock in his chair sometimes.

Kageyama knew the truth though. He abruptly turned the vibrator off as he silently came. Hinata turned around angrily.

“You can’t do things like that without me knowing and just _stop_ when I start enjoying it!”, he whisper-yelled. Kageyama smirked. “We both know it’s impossible for you to come quietly”.

The boy next to Hinata turned red as he overheard Kageyama’s remarks.

The freak duo was truly _freaky._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this shit please leave a like and comment!
> 
> I'll write more smut for **1** kudos


End file.
